


BULLSHIT!

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feminism, Genderswap, SO, this is shit i know but i felt like it, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HERE IS A GIRL!KIRK DRABBLE I WROTE BASED ON CERTAIN THINGS THAT HAPPENED IN TEXAS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT EVEN THOUGH IT KINDA SUCKS A LOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BULLSHIT!

“OH MY GOODNESS, THE 21ST CENTURY SUCKED!” Jamie’s voice rang out through the crowded cafeteria.  
“What on earth have you got your hands on now?” Len walked up to their usual table and set his tray down with a heavy sigh.  
Jamie thrust a PADD at Bones, a dark expression crossing her face. “It’s a book I found. It’s called “Feminism actually used to be an issue: The 21st century” And it’s all about the feminist movements of the 21st century. The part I’m reading now is about some stupid Texas Senate thing where this woman stood up for 13 hours without food or water or anything just to stop them from passing a dumbass bill and they still managed to pass it even though it was past the time frame!” She threw her hands up in the air.  
“They were allowed to do that?” Bones took the PADD from her and began reading intently. “Dammit, how on earth did people get away with bullshit like this?” Bones kept reading as he dug into his lunch, “And why the fuck don’t they teach us about this bullshit?”  
Jamie suddenly got that bright look in her eyes, the one that Bones knew always lead to trouble.  
“Don’t you dare try anything. I swear I will sedate you.”  
Jamie shook her head and grinned before pulling herself up onto the table. “ATTENTION, PEOPLE EATING LUNCH, SPECIFICALLY THOSE OF YOU WHO IDENTIFY AS MALE! I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I AM PROUD OF YOU FOR NOT BEING FUCKING ASSHOLES LIKE THE IDIOTS OF THE 21ST CENTURY! I AM GOING TO BE A CAPTAIN ONE DAY, SOMETHING THAT SURELY WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED BACK THEN. GOOD JOB! FUTHER, I WOULD JUST LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT THERE WILL BE A-” Jamie was cut off when Bones got her with a hypo in the neck, causing her to collapse. He slung her over his shoulder and began walking out of the cafeteria when he heard applause. He bowed and turned around to leave.  
\----  
“You sedated me!” Jamie shot up in her bed and pointed an accusing finger at her boyfriend. “I was making an important political statement and you sedated me!”  
Bones rolled his eyes. “Well someone had to. Dammit Jamie, you can’t just climb on tables and shout things at the cafeteria.”  
“But did you see the records of all those fricking badass politicians who were just teenagers at the time and started a revolution on tumblr that helped stop the bill? I was just taking inspiration from them.”  
“What the hell is a tumblr?”


End file.
